The Adventures of StarKitty
by CidGregor
Summary: The hilarious, romantic, and sometimes sexy misadventures of Starfire as she finds herself becoming a catgirl in a variety of amusing ways. Oneshot series, RobStar. [Episode 1: A Puuurrrfect Gift]


****

The Adventures of Star-Kitty

* * *

**Episode 1: A Puuurrrfect Gift**

_By CidGregor_

_Rated T

* * *

_

Starfire was in a panic. 

"Do truly _none_ of you have any idea whatsoever as to what Robin desires?.!" she exclaimed, stunned.

"Sorry, Star, 'fraid not," Cyborg admitted. "You know how secretive he can be."

"Yeah, seriously!" Beast Boy grumbled. "How can he expect any _good_ presents if he never tells anyone what he wants?"

"Best we can do is just guess," Raven added.

"A mere 'guess' is not acceptable!" Starfire insisted. "This is a most special occasion! I will not be satisfied with merely 'guessing' what he desires!"

"Star, there's really nothin' else you can do," Beast Boy told her. "I'm sure he'll appreciate whatever you get him."

"Yeah, Star, it's the thought that counts," Cyborg said.

Starfire propped her elbows on the kitchen table of Titans Tower's main room and held her head in her hands, sighing loudly. "But I so wish to do something most special for his day of birth! Is it not customary among Terran couples to give gifts of particular value and specialness to their partners?"

"And I reiterate Beast Boy's point," Raven said. "You're his girlfriend, Star. Whatever you decide to get him, he'll love it, for no other reason than because it's from you."

"Even so, I have been delayed by this indecision for far too long! Robin's birthday is tomorrow, and I have still failed to acquire a gift for him! What could I possibly find in so short a time?"

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself," Raven said as she turned away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have my own present to wrap before I go to bed."

"Same here," Cyborg said, patting her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Star, you'll think of something."

Starfire sighed again, hanging her head and wracking her brain as the rest of the Titans left. What could he want, she wondered, that he didn't already have? He had his friends, he had a good home, he had a loving relationship with Starfire herself, and all the material possessions anyone could really want. What more could she possibly give him? And where could she find it in less than a day?

She raised her head a bit, opting to stare into empty space instead of her feet, and as her eyes swept over the kitchen table, they landed on a folded piece of paper that she realized hadn't been there a couple of minutes ago. She almost didn't give it a second glance, until she saw her name scribbled on the top of it. Her eyes swept the room curiously, but no one was there save for herself.

She turned back to the piece of paper, her curiosity quickly overcoming her, and grabbed it. She unfolded it quickly and saw a hastily-written note.

_Star,  
_

_Meet me in the living room at midnight_

_If you want help with your Boy Wonder._

_Signed,_

_The Luv-Meister_

Starfire raised an eyebrow at the nearly-illegible handwriting and the unfamiliar name in the signature. _The Luv-Meister?_ she wondered to herself. _Who is this Luv-Meister, and what does he know about my Robin?_

Somewhat distractedly she stuffed the note in a pocket of her skirt, dismissing it to the back of her mind. She continued to wrack her brain for another few minutes until the main doors slid open, drawing her focus.

"Star?" Robin's voice floated over from the entryway. "Everything alright?"

"Oh, yes," she said hurriedly. "I am merely…erm…working over in my mind the mechanics of your celebration tomorrow!"

Robin chuckled. "Really, Star, I told you guys I don't need a big celebration or anything. You shouldn't worry so much about it. Certainly not this late."

"Y-yes, you're right," Starfire said. She stood up and hurried over to him, desperate to ensure his suspicions weren't aroused. "Shall we retire for the evening?"

Robin hooked a comforting arm around her waist. "Sounds good to me."

Starfire put a smile on her face, but even as they walked together toward her room, her mind still raced. She was without a gift…and she was running out of time.

* * *

Clearly, Starfire thought to herself, whatever Terran had coined the phrase "sleep on it" had no idea what he was talking about. At this point, she found sleep to be entirely impossible. 

She sighed quietly and ran her fingers over her boyfriend's arm that was currently draped over her stomach, holding her close to him as he slept. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, and with a bit of shock she saw that it was 11:55pm. It wasn't even midnight yet, but it felt as though she'd been lying awake half the night, trying and failing to think of a gift. He didn't like jewelry, he didn't need new clothes, Raven had already gotten him new books on martial arts, and anything of her own culture she could think of to give him would be too foreign to him to be able to truly appreciate. She was utterly clueless.

Another quick glance at the clock told her that is was midnight. Robin's birthday was officially here, and her panic redoubled. She had to be the worst girlfriend ever, not having a present for him yet…how could she lie here beside him and feel good about herself?

Slowly, so as not to awake him, she wormed out of his arms, climbed out of the bed, and pulled a bathrobe on over her nightgown. She slipped out of her room and hovered down the hall to the main room, intending to get a glass of warm milk to help her sleep. She wasn't sure sleep was a good idea when she still had no idea what to get for Robin, but staying up all night worried certainly wasn't any better an idea.

She dug into the fridge, poured herself a glass of milk, and set it in the microwave, drumming her fingers on the counter while the little window of light shined at her. The device rang after a few moments and she removed the glass, raising it to her lips for a taste test.

"_So you came_…"

Starfire gagged abruptly on the half-swallowed liquid and fell into a coughing fit, almost dropping the glass in the process. With watery eyes she held up a star-bolt and shined it across the room toward the whispering voice, ready to blast the intruder into oblivion…

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, it's me!" came the voice again, except now it was much more recognizable.

Starfire blinked away the water in her eyes and focused more intently on the figure that was illuminated by the green light in her hand…an odd effect, since the figure was already green anyway.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire wondered aloud.

"Eh-heh…yeah…um…gonna put that blaster away any time soon?" the changeling said through nervous laughter.

"Oh…my apologies…" Starfire murmured, allowing the star-bolt to expire, but keeping the glow in her palm so she could see by it. "For what reason are you up so late, Beast Boy?"

The other teen grinned. "Oh, I think you know. Why else would you be here, eh?"

Starfire glanced curiously back and forth between him and her glass. "Erm…you are…desiring the warm milk as well?"

Beast Boy frowned. "Don't tell me you didn't get the note?"

"Note?" Starfire asked, but a second later she remembered. "Oh! That note! Why…yes, someone named 'the Luv-Meister' left it for me…I had nearly forgotten." Her eyes widened suddenly. "Oh my…it is midnight now! He should be expecting to meet me here! Has he left a similar message for you as well, friend Beast Boy?"

The changeling shook his head in frustration. "No, no, no, Star, that was _me_! I'm the Luv-Meister!"

Starfire stared at him in disbelief. "You?"

Beast Boy grinned. "What, you think I don't know anything about romance?"

Starfire's continued stare made it obvious exactly what her answer to that question was.

Beast Boy grumbled and turned away. "Well, fine then, maybe I just won't help you with getting Robin a present after all."

The Tamaranian's eyes shot open at that. "W-wait, Beast, Boy, please! You know what I could get for Robin?"

"Hmph."

Starfire floated over to him in a great hurry, gripping his hands a little too hard. "Oh, please, friend, you must tell me! If you have any idea whatsoever, please, please inform me immediately!"

"Owowowow!" Beast Boy wailed. "Okay, okay, just don't break my hands!"

"Oh…my apologies…" she said, releasing him. "Now please, tell me, what can I get for Robin on his birthday?.!"

Beast Boy rubbed his slightly crushed palms. "Okay, I don't know…_exactly_ what you can get for him…"

Starfire's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"B-but I know how you can find out!" he amended hastily.

"You do? How?"

"Okay, look, you and Robin…you've, like…done stuff together, right? Like…y'know…in bed?"

Starfire blushed something fierce. "I fail to see how such things are any of your business!"

"Do you want my help or not? Now answer the question."

Starfire's blush grew. "…Well…certainly not…_that_…but other things…"

"Good enough," Beast Boy said. "Now, this is gonna sound kinda crazy, but just hear me out…"

Starfire listened with a sense of morbid curiosity. "What is it?"

"You could try being, y'know…_sexy_ for him!"

Starfire's eyebrow raised so high it meshed with her bangs.

"I'm serious!" Beast Boy said. "Think about something you know he really, y'know…_likes_…and do that for him!"

Starfire stared at him, an expression of pure wonder on her face. "…I am not sure which is more disturbing…your thinking about our relationship in such ways…or the fact that it sounds like…quite a good idea…"

"Hah! See? I told ya I was the Luv-Meister!" Beast Boy grinned.

"But…what would you suppose he…_likes_?"

Beast Boy frowned. "Why ask _me_? You're the one who'd know--" he began, but an embarrassed aversion of her eyes told Beast Boy he was wrong there. Immediately he changed tack, grinning evilly. "Don't worry, I know how to find out! C'mon…to Robin's room!"

Starfire let him lead her to her boyfriend's room, and he stopped just outside the door.

"Beast Boy, what--"

"You know the code, right?" he interrupted.

"Yes…" she murmured hesitantly.

"So open it up! We've got work to do!"

Slowly she keyed in the code that Robin had given to her and which she now knew by heart. What exactly is the nature of this 'work'?"

"We're gonna scour his room for, shall we say…_adult _material."

"Adult material?" she echoed.

"Yeah, you know…sexy pictures, dirty books, erotic magazines," he rattled off, the wicked smile on his face more pronounced than ever.

Starfire grew nervous as he dragged her by the arm inside. "I am not sure I want to pursue this line of inquiry…"

"Star, no matter how noble, or upstanding, or goodie-two-shoes he may be…_every _capable male has a secret stash. All you gotta do is find it, and you can get an idea of what he likes! Now you search his computer, I'll go through his dresser…"

"Ohhh…"

Truth be told, Starfire was not very comfortable with the idea of snooping through Robin's room without permission, and she certainly was unsure she should be doing so in search of the sort of material Beast Boy was implying. But her desperation and curiosity urged her forward anyway, and before long she found herself browsing the desktop of Robin's computer.

It wasn't easy, she quickly realized. She could operate Tamaranian computers expertly, of course…but these Terran computers were far more primitive and difficult to understand. Fortunately, she knew enough to perform the basics, and the first thing she found her way into was Robin's e-mail, which once again she knew the password to by heart. She clicked a folder at random, and a handful of e-mails appeared onscreen. She pointed the mouse at the first and opened it:

_**Natural Male Enhancement! Increase your Penis size Today!**_

Starfire blushed and hurriedly clicked the next one.

_**Get your new Credit Card at no charge!**_

No, that wouldn't do either, Starfire thought to herself. She clicked the next e-mail.

_**Visit the Victoria's Secret online store! Get that special someone the perfect gift!**_

If it was possible, Starfire's blush grew. Raven had taught her all about Victoria's Secret, and the thought of Robin getting her something the likes of which that store sold…well, that was a fantasy to entertain another day.

The last e-mail on the list appeared as she clicked it, and this one finally seemed to show some promise. It was a link of some sort, one that, when she clicked it, opened up the internet and placed her at a website full of rather expertly-drawn art of Terran females. Though most of them were rather cartoon-like in style, they still seemed so incredibly real, Starfire could almost swear they would jump off the page and come alive. And each and every one of them had the most peculiar thing in common adorning the tops of their heads and the bottom of their spine…

_Is this what Robin finds attractive…? _She wondered as she gazed at the art. _It is…in his electronic mail, is it not? This **must** be something…_

"Gah, no luck," Beast Boy muttered from the opposite end of the room. "How 'bout you, Star? Find anything?"

Starfire slowly nodded. "Yes…I do believe I have…"

* * *

"Really, Beast Boy, I'm sure. You can play the new Gamestation all you want." 

"Are you _totally_ sure?" Beast Boy pressed. "I mean, the unspoken rule says whoever owns it is supposed to get first dibs, and well, Cyborg _did_ give it to you as a present, and the games were my present, so technically you should--"

"Yes, I am _totally_ sure," Robin cut him off, heaving a rather annoyed sigh. "I don't care about dibs or anything. Have a ball."

Beast Boy grunted. "Jeez, what's got you all grumpy?"

Robin shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Beast Boy nudged him in the side with a sly grin. "Aww, you're not down cuz Star was too busy to join the party, are you?"

"Drop it, Beast Boy."

"C'mon, Rob, you don't _seriously_ think Star would be a total no-show, do you?"

"I said, _drop it,_" he snapped as he reached the door to his room. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to just go to sleep."

To his vague surprise, Beast Boy let out a snicker. "Oh, if you're going in there, you won't be sleeping for a while."

Robin stared at him. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Beast Boy, however, just whistled innocently and strode on down the hall, throwing the Boy Wonder one last snicker before he rounded the corner and vanished.

Robin stared after him, stewing over in his head the things Beast Boy had said about Starfire with an unwanted pang of anger. All he'd really wanted was to spend the day with her today, as a couple, for his birthday. It was rare that the two of them got much time off to themselves, what with their line of work; but today was a day he thought he could actually let himself relax and enjoy what he had…and Starfire had managed to completely disappear the entire time. Not that he didn't appreciate the celebration the rest of the Titans had thrown him, of course…but he'd been rather unable to enjoy it without Starfire there to enjoy it with. It was so unlike her, too…she'd never forgotten his birthday before, or anyone else's. Why would she start now?

Robin sighed and shook his head as he keyed open his door. He was trying not to let it get to him too much…he was sure she had a good reason…but that didn't make it any less bothersome.

He stepped inside, the door sliding shut behind him…but the automatic lights didn't turn on. He frowned slightly in the darkness; that was just what he needed, a busted light in his room. A perfect gift from the world to end the day with.

He was halfway toward his closet to find a new light-bulb when suddenly he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder and a warm breath running over the back of his neck. For a moment he tensed, instincts primed, but he quickly relaxed as he recognized the touch.

"Starfire?"

His only answer was the feel of the hand on his shoulder migrating slowly around his upper chest, and a warm body lightly pressing itself against his back.

Robin shrugged the hand off and stepped away from the warm body. "Star, where were you today…? I wanted to see you and you were just…gone."

Again there were no words from the figure behind him. This time he felt two hands, one on each shoulder, slinking around his frame and gently pulling him back against the warmth of the figure's own body.

Robin would have stepped away again, but his face was in the closet door now, making that move impossible. Still, he resisted his girlfriend's sensuous touch, though more out of spite now than anything else.

"Star, I'm not really--"

He was suddenly cut off by a motion that sent shivers down his spine and did wonders to weaken his resistance: the feel of his girlfriend's cheek nuzzling against his neck, soft lips just barely touching his own cheek, the alluring, content sound and vibration coming from deep in her throat as she…

…purred?

Robin turned around, curious. "Starfire?"

A moment later, the lights in his room came on, though only very dimly, and Robin's eyes widened in surprise as they beheld the person before him.

It was, of course, Starfire…but it was Starfire as he'd never seen her before. He could have sworn at least ninety percent of what he could see of her was bare, lusciously curvy skin, soft and sleek like amber-colored silk; ruby hair spilling over her shoulders and back, shining even in the dim light; and a sensual, almost seductive expression on her face. The other ten percent was small, violet panties hugging her waist and leaving no curve to the imagination; and a strapless top of the same color that was just barely large enough to preserve her modesty. Yet as utterly captivating as these qualities were, they didn't quite distract him from the most unusual pieces of her outfit: a hair-band that was mostly hidden by her own hair and adorned with a pair of red triangular ears, and an orange-and-black-striped tail woven into the panties.

"Robin, I must apologize for being absent throughout the day of your birth so far…" Starfire began. "Truly I wished I could have been present, but I had spent countless hours searching for a gift which would be…special enough. It was not until a mere hour ago that I managed to procure it and prepare my…erm…surprise."

Robin stared in a shocked silence.

Starfire pressed onward regardless. "I…do hope you can forgive my transgression. And I hope as well that you find your gift to be…to your liking?"

Robin's stare went on unbroken, however, and now Starfire's confidence was starting to crumble under it.

"R-Robin? Is…something amiss?"

"Wh…what…" Robin managed to find his voice briefly, gulping. "How…where…did you get…an idea…like this…?"

Starfire's smile grew nervous as she wrung the long, plush tail in between her hands. "Er…well…for that, you will have to forgive me again, Robin, but…I wished so desperately to know what it was you…erm…found attractive…so…I looked at your electronic mail, and I discovered one containing many drawings of Terran females in attire such as this…"

Robin's expression grew more understanding, suddenly. "Uh, Star…what folder was that e-mail in?"

Starfire blinked, unsure why such a minor detail mattered. "The folder? It was named 'spam.' Is that important?"

Robin seemed to grow nervous now himself, which only served to make Starfire even more unsure of herself, and now she was suddenly feeling far more naked than she was comfortable with.

"Um…Star, 'spam' e-mail is just…junk mail. Advertisements. Stuff that people usually don't even…bother to look at…"

Starfire sat down very hard on the edge of Robin's bed, horrified at herself. "Oh, X'Hal…" she murmured, drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. "I have…made a terrible mistake…I am such a _chlorbag_…forgive me, Robin, I will not burden you any longer…"

She hurried to her feet, refusing to look at Robin, and tried to escape before her he could see her cry, but his hand abruptly clutching her wrist made that quite impossible.

"Star, wait…don't go. Come here."

Despite wanting nothing more than to flee in shame, she couldn't deny his request, certainly not today. She allowed him to guide her back to the bed, and they sat down side by side.

"You did all this…for me?"

Starfire nodded, red in the face and still not meeting his eyes.

"Because you thought…this was something I'd find attractive?"

She nodded again, sniffling and rubbing at her eyes.

"And you wanted to be…attractive, for me?"

She nodded once more, sighing this time. "I am sorry that I was unsuccessful…"

Robin shook his head. "Now when did I say that?"

Starfire at last looked at him again, a glimmer of hope resurfacing.

"Star, if you were trying to be…sexy…you totally succeeded."

Her eyes widened. "I…I have?"

Robin nodded vehemently, stroking a hand through her hair. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Starfire smiled, relieved. "Even the…feline qualities?"

Robin chuckled quietly. "That part's a bit…odd…but that doesn't make it any less adorable," he added, drawing her in close. "I especially liked the purring sound. How did you do that? A little sound effect recorder?"

Starfire smiled wider. "In actuality…the sound you heard was entirely my own."

And as though to demonstrate, she cuddled him again, her cheek rubbing against his, and the sound came forth again, rumbling from a place deep in her throat.

"Oh, wow…" Robin murmured, growing a smile himself. "I could definitely get used to that…"

In the next moment, their lips met, drawing furious, empassioned kisses from each other; and it was several hours of talking, purring, and kissing later before they drifted to sleep in each other's arms. It was quite simply, as Robin would joke later…_puuurrr-fect_.

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**


End file.
